Episode 539
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 620 p.2-16 | eyecatcher = Nami - One Piece Logo | rating = 8.4 | rank = 5 }} "Revived Fate! Nami and the Fish-Man Pirates!" is the 539th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Robin continues her search while the New Fish-Man Pirates begin to take over. People are also seen being forced to step on a photo, and if they do not, they are considered as enemies. On the other hand, Jinbe and Nami are having a serious conversation about Arlong. Nami then has flashbacks of her past and how Arlong messed up her life. Afterwards, Hatchi explained to Nami how when they were just children they dreamed of the land where humans lived, but was in return rejected. Jinbe talks about how the relationship between fish-men and humans stayed the same, even over 200 years, and the two people that rose to power to change history were Queen Otohime and Fisher Tiger. But for the two of them, what was their hidden angst? Long Summary Robin is seen walking through the Sea Forest and eventually finds what she was looking for. Meanwhile, Neptune's army escapes the palace and the Ministers lament on how this has turned out. The Minister of the Right tells the soldiers to look for the princes and then they'll come back to reclaim the palace. While this is going on, the New Fish-Man Pirates are forcing the citizens of Fish-Man Island to step on a Fumi-e of Otohime's face as loyalty. As Dosun is forcing the citizens to do this, Fukaboshi arrives and punches him in the face in anger for forcing the citizens to step the on the Fumi-e of his late mother's face. At the graveyard, Jinbe reassures Shirahoshi that her father will be saved. Sanji is serving tea to the girls and Nami tells him to settle down as she's trying to have a conversation with Jinbe and wants to know if he really did send Arlong to the East Blue. Sanji also wants to know as he remembers Jinbe's name from what Yosaku mentioned two years ago and from reading the paper involving Luffy working together with Jinbe. He goes on to state how hard Nami has had it with Arlong for eight long years and claims what he says next will decide if he forgives him or not. Jinbe is left shocked by hearing this and Hachi states it's all true, while Nami reminisces her time with Arlong's gang. Nami states that no matter what, she will never forgive Arlong for what he did and notes that from two years ago on Sabaody, she never imagined that Fish-Men would ever be captured and noticed that Sabaody Park is identical to Arlong Park in design. Hachi states that Arlong always hated humans, but as a child, along with Hachi and the others, desired to be a part of the Human world. He states that 200 years ago was when the World Government made a truce with Fish-Men and the king was later able to attend the council of kings. However, mankind still hated fish-men. Den talks about how the Great Pirate Era caused great trouble on the island and Jinbe states how that was ended thanks to the late Whitebeard. Jinbe talks about how those in the government with power are the ones who are the worst in discrimination, such as the World Nobles. He states that two people on the island attempted to make a change for Fish-Men: the hero of slaves, Fisher Tiger, and the late queen, Otohime. While Luffy cannot remember Tiger completely from his talk with Hancock, Jinbe states it was because of these two that changed the history of the island. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime shows Robin finding the Poneglyph. *In the manga, Hyouzou was only seen forcing citizens to step on Otohime's fumi-e. In the anime, Hyouzou also cuts his gourd after drinking it as well as some of the citizens who opposed. *Zeo is shown using his ability to camouflage, which is only revealed a little later in the manga. *In the manga, Fukaboshi was holding his trident when he struck Dosun. In the anime, he was bare-handed. Also, he was shown saving a citizen who was about to be attacked by Dosun. *The manga did not show Otohime's face until after the flashbacks start. *Caribou is shown kidnapping more mermaids at Coral Hill. *In the anime, Arlong, Hatchan, Kuroobi, and Chew are fully seen as children while they are looking at Sabaody Park. In the manga, only their silhouettes were shown. *In the manga, Nami was shown giving Luffy her cup of tea. In the anime, Luffy takes it after Nami tells Sanji to place it aside. *In the manga, it was Hatchan who talked about the worst time of Fish-Man Island during the beginning of the Golden Age of Pirates. In the anime, it is Den who talks about it. *This is the first episode to use Nami's post-timeskip eyecatcher. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 539